Loser or not?
by Star197
Summary: Missy daniels has been a loser her whole life! But once she gets her braces and glasses off that all starts to change. How will missy deal with the change? Will she lose sight of the real missy? will she just become another amber? and will she ever get her dream guy?
1. Prologue

Loser...That's what i am!

i've had crush's on ALOT of guys...but they always turn me down, even ken!

Castiel laughed and said he'd never date someone as ugly as me

Dajan said he was sorry but he had to focuse on basketball

nathaniel said he was sorry but he doesn't like me like that

jade...well i never asked him, but i know what the answer would be

even ken said no!

But there's one boy, i never had the guts to ask! He's wonderful, thats why i can't ask! who would ever want a girl like me?

Loser...the word that haunts me...the word that best decrides me...the word i learn to respond to the most

Every day since kindergarten, thats what amber has been calling me!

Why?

Cuz i'm ugly!

I have glasses, and braces!

Loser...my least favorite word...the word that set my rep in highschool...the word that ruined me

i don't have one friend, who would wanna be friends with the loser?

Loser! I am a loser! But why should cry about it everyday? i should embrace it!

From this day forward, i'm gonna embrace my loserness!

i'm gonna prove to all the people that ever called me that word, that loser's are the coolest people in the world!

I'm gonna get my braces off, and put contacts in! Everyone will regret the day they call missy daniels a loser!

I'm ready for my new start! 


	2. Chapter 1

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

Oh god! what if people don't reconize me? i do look different without glasses and braces! i thought as i walked to my locker

amber and her friends walked up to me, i braced myself for insults...that never came

"who are you?" amber asked

"wha-what?" i asked

"Stay away from castiel and nathaniel newbie!" she sneered while walking down the hall

She doesn't remember me...what if no one remember's me? I never had any friends so who would remember me?

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

oh god! what if the teacher doesn't remember me?!

i was sitting in my usual seat in the front of the room beside nathaniel

When nathaniel sat down, he just stared at me then finaly spoke "are you new? i didn't think we had a new student coming"

i laughed "it's me, missy! I got my braces off"

His eyes widened but he said nothing

when walked in, she stared at me. At first i thought she'd ask me who i am like nathaniel did, but insted she gave me a warm smile.

"ok class, i'll be handing back your test's from friday" she said with a smile

i was really happy! at the top of my test was a big 98%

The rest of the class went by pretty fast, except everyone kept staring at me

I never knew just taking my glasses and braces off could make people act so...diferent around me!

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

as usual, i let everyone leave the room before me

As i was walking out of the room said with a smile "i like your new look missy"

Maybe this wont be so bad! i thought with a big smlie


	3. Chapter 2

As i was walking to my next class, everyone was staring at me!

a girl with orange hair, who's in all my classes walked up to me "Hi, i'm iris" she said with a smile

"i know, we've went to the same school since kindergarten" i replied

her eyes widened "we have? why can't i remember you?"

"because you never really talked to me" i replied while walking past her

she just stood there and watched me walk away

As i was walking ken ran up to me

"hi! my name's ken!" he said with his dorky smile

i glared at him "i don't care"

"you wanna go to the park with me?" he asked with the same hope i always had in his eyes

i fake smiled "the park, with you?"

"ya!" he said

"NO WAY!" i replied while walking down the hall

someone laughed from behind me "i see you turned down that nerd ken"

i turned around and saw castiel

"ya, what's it to you?" i asked

"someone woke up on the wrong side of bed" castiel mummble

"your one to talk castiel!" i snapped

"how do you know my name?" he asked confused

"wow, is everybody in this school an idoit?" i asked

"you still didn't answer me" castiel sneered

"if you were smart you'd figure it out!" i said while walking down the hall

3 boys...3 boys finally noticed me! But that doesn't change the fact that they thought i was ugly before.

Beauty is on the inside, not the outside, this just proves they don't care about the inside!

But there's one boy...Lysander, he never called me ugly, he was kind when the whole school went against me. I'm gonna make him notice me! 


	4. Chapter 3

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

Finally, it's lunch! Better go sit in courtyard, like always

I was sitting on the bench i the courtyard, when i saw a shadow infront of me.\

i looked up and saw dajan.

"hi, are you new? i've never seen you before" he said with a smile

"no, i've been here since kindergarten" i replied

"oh, i've never seen you, my names"

i cut him off "dajan"

"yo-you know my name?" he asked

"off course, i tired out of the basketball team, but wasn't good enough, and you rejected me" i replied while putting my lunch away

dajan looked so surprized "mi-missy daniels?" he asked

i smiled "finally someone remember's me!"

"y-y-y-you look" he was speachless

"nice to see you dajan, but i've gotta go" i said while walking away from him, to free class

As i was walking down the hall, i accidently ran cassing me to fall, and both our books to go everywhere

"i'm so sorry i wasn't watching where i was going!" i said while starting to pick up the books

"it's alright, i just hope you didn't get to hurt, that was a big fall you took" the person said while kneeling down to help pick up the books

I knew that voice anywhere!

i stared into his mismatched eyes "i-i'm ok" i said while looking at the ground and letting my sliver hair cover my face

After we picked up our books, lysander helped me up

"do i know you? you look very familar" he said

"n-no, well kinda. You saved me from amber once" i said while staring at the ground

lysander stared at me for a while "missy, your name is missy daniels"

i smiled "ya"

"what happened to your glasses? i liked them" he said

"umm, i got contacts" i replied

he smiled "well, it was nice finally talking to you, but i've gotta go" he said while waving and walking away

I scremed in my head... HE NOTICED ME! HE TALKED TO ME! HE KNEW MY NAME!  



	5. Chapter 4

*********Lysander**********

"yo lys!" i herd castiel yell

"what is it this time?" i asked while opening my locker

"there's a new girl" he said with a smile

"so?" i asked

"she knew my name, and said if i was smart i'd know how she knew it" he said with his thinking face on

"did you know her before?" i asked

"no! i've lived here my whole life!" he said

"then i'm not sure, maybe you should just ask her!" i said while grabbing my books

"good idea" he while putting his hands in his pocket's nd walking towards the caffitera

i was walking down the hall, when i accidently ran into someone cassing them to fall, and both our books to go everywhere

"i'm so sorry i wasn't watching where i was going!" she said while starting to pick up the books

"it's alright, i just hope you didn't get to hurt, that was a big fall you took" i said while kneeling down to help pick up the books

she stared into my eyes "i-i'm ok" she said while looking at the ground and letting her sliver hair cover her face

she looks so beautful, to bad my heart already belongs to a girl, but she'd never notice me

After we picked up our books, i helped her up, and got a closer look at her, i felt my heart beat and i had a feeling i knew her from somewhere

"do i know you? you look very familar" i asked

"n-no, well kinda. You saved me from amber once" she said while staring at the ground

saved her from amber, i don't help anyone unless the're special to me like... "missy, your name is missy daniels" i said

she smiled "ya"

she looks so different! what happened to her glasses? i used to love them

"what happened to your glasses? i liked them" i said

"umm, i got contacts" she replied

i smiled "well, it was nice finally talking to you, but i've gotta go" i said while waving and walking away

Missy, the girl my heart belongs to, why is she changing?


	6. Chapter 5

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

Finally! today is over!

"Hey snow" i heard from behind me

"what?" i said while turning aroud to see castiel

"your hair, it's as white as snow" he said while grabbing a strand of it

"does that mean i should call you rasberry?" i asked

he laughed and pinned me to my locker "if you want to"

i stared into his eyes, he wants me, castiel the bad boy wants me! i was gonna say something, but then he pressed his lips to mine!

MY FIRST KISS! i have to kiss back!

It lasted for 3 seconds, till i pulled away

"you gonna tell me your name, or do i have to keep calling you snow?" castiel asked with a smirk

"no" i replied

he smiled and leaned in for another kiss, put i turned my head so he got my cheak

He didn't want me before, so why does he want me now?

"what's wrong?" he asked

"i-i can't!" i said while braking away from him and running to my house

*********Lysander************

As i was walking to my locker, i noticed the only ones in the hall were castiel and a girl kissing

When they pulled away, i saw the girls face and my heart shattered!

They said something, then missy ran out of the school, and castiel turned around to face me

"hey lys, whats wrong?" castiel asked

he knew i liked her! How could he do that!

"Lys" castiel put a hand on my shoulder

i shook it off "Why?" i asked

"what?" castiel asked confused

"you could chose any girl, why her!" i snapped

"dude chill!" castiel said

"chill? how can i chill when you just kissed the girl of my dreams!" i snapped

"girl of your-i thought you like'd that dorky girl" castiel said

dorky girl? Missy wasn't a dork! She was just misunderstood, like me!

"Missy isn't a dork!" i said

"sure she isn't" castiel said with a smirk

"if she's a dork, why'd you kiss her?" i asked

"i didn't kiss her" he said

oh great! my best friend is lying to me now!

"oh, your lying to me now?" i asked

"lys, i didn't kiss her!" he said

i couldn't take it anymore, i ran to my brother clothing store 


	7. Chapter 6

********Castiel*******

What the fu*k? why does he think i'd kiss a dork like her?

"castiel!" i heard dajan yell from the door

i walked towards him "ya?"

"what's wrong with lys?" he asked

"i don't know? i was kissing this new girl and he flipped out saying i kissed that dorky girl he liked" i replied

dajan's eyes widened "sliver hair, and red eyes?" he asked

"ya" i replied

"thats her!" dajan said

"what?" i asked

"the girl lys likes!" dajan said

hot girl, is lys' dorky girl? NO WAY!

"your lying" i said

"she got her glasses and braces off" he said

oh no! lys is gonna hate me

"d mn! she looks hot now" i said

"never mind that! go find lys!" dajan said

"the clothing shop?" i asked

dajan shook his head yes

"LYS! LYSANDER!" i yelled when i walked into the clothing shop

"stop yelling!" leigh yelled at me

"where's lys?" i asked

"the back, why?" leigh asked

i walked into the back without answering his question

"lys" i asked

"go away!" he said

"i didn't know" i replied

he stared at me "you knew i liked her for 3 years!"

i sighed "i thought she was a different girl, cuz she's-you know not ugly anymore"

he looked at me "you didn't know it was her?"

i shook my head no

lys hugged me "i'm sorry"

i hugged back "me too, and i'll make it up to you"

"what?" lys asked

"i'm gonna get you to together!" i said with a smile 


	8. Chapter 7

***********Missy**********

When i walked in my house, i saw my mom in the kitchen cooking something

"hey sweetie, how was school? did your friends notice?" she asked with a big smile

"it was great! Amber loved it!" i lied

my mom sat down with a plate of cookies "so, when am i gonna meet your friends?" she asked

lets see, well i've been lying to my mom for as long as i can remember! She thinks i'm cool and have alot of friends!

"ummmm, when do you wanna meet them?" i asked

"tomorrow!" she said with a big smile

"can't, there busey" i replied

mom sighed "there always busey!"

"well they can't put there life on hold, just for me" i said

"ya, i guess" she said

"i'm going to town, i'll be back around 6" i said while walking out the door

I don't know what i was thinking! I took a different street and now i'm lost! It looks like i'm in an ally, but i can't be sure!

"well, would you look at this cutie" a guy said from behind me

i turned around and there were 3 boys who looked like ganster's

"you wanna have some fun?" one of them asked

"ya, lots of fun" one said with a smirk

"ummmm, no, i need to go!" i said while running the other way

"WAIT UP!" i heard one of the guys yell

i was almost out of the ally when one of them grabbed me and pinned me to the wall

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" i sceamed

the guy pushed me harder "SHUT THE FU*K UP!"

i started to cry

"don't cry little angle, this will only hurt a bit" the scariest on said while unzipping my pants

I started screaming, till one of them slapped me

"i said shut up!" he yelled

he started pulling down my jeans, till someone tackeled him!

It was... 


	9. Chapter 8

********Castiel*********

After what happened at the clothing store, i decided to take demon for a walk, while i think of a way to get lys and missy together.

"ruff!" demon said

"what's wrong boy?" i asked

"RUFF!" he said louder

"do you have an idea to get lys together with his dream girl?" i joked

"RUFF!" demon said while running off down the street

"DEMON!" i yelled while running after him

As i was running after demon, i realized he's leading me somewhere

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I heard a girl yell

"SHUT THE FU*K UP!" i heard a guy yell

Demon started running towards the voices

I started to hear a girl screaming

As i turned the conner to an ally i saw demon on top of a guy, and a familar sliver haired girl on the ground

***********Missy**********

It was a big black dog! I took this time to zip my pants back up, before they could do anything to me!

The guy pushed the dog of him, and grabbed me by the hair

"ahh" i screamed

Before i knew it, the guy was ripped off me and pinned to the wall...by castiel!

The other two guys ran away

"did he do anything to you?" castiel asked me

"n-no, your dog stopped him before he could" i said

castiel slamed him against the wall and turned to face me

"what are you doing out here at this hour?" he asked

"i-i got lost" i said while looking down

castiel sighed "come on" he said

"what?" i asked

"come on!" he said alittle louder

"where?" i asked

castiel grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder

"PUT ME DOWN!" i screamed

"if i do that, you'll just get lost again" he said

"well, where are you taking me?" i asked


	10. Chapter 9

**************Castiel************

"well, where are you taking me?" she asked

Where am i taking her? i don't know where her house is, and lys would be mad if i take her to my-LYS! It perfect! She will stay at his house his weekend, and go to school on monday

"you'll see" i said with a smirk

"you do know this is considered kidnapping!" she yelled

"this is the thanks i get for saving you?" i asked

"YOUR KIDNAPPING ME!" she yelled

"just be quite, we're almost there" i said

"what ever" i heard her mummble

When we got to Lysander's house, i realized she fell asleep! Now she can't complain when i leave her with Lys!

i carefully put her in my arms like a princess and knocked on the door

"hello-what did you do to that girl?" Leigh asked with panic in his eyes

"Shhh, she's just sleeping" i replied while walking inside

"is lys in his room?" i asked

"yes why?" leigh asked

i walked up the stairs with her and demon, without answering his question

"Lys?" i asked while walking in his room

I saw lys sitting on his bed reading a book, with pajama pants and no shirt on

"yes?" he asked without looking up

"i need your help with something" i replied with a smirk

"wha-Oh my god! is she ok?" he asked while rushing over to us

"ya, she's just asleep" i replied while laying her on his bed

"what happened?" lys asked while stroking her hair

"Demon saved her from 3 dudes in an ally"i replied while petting demon

lys looked relived "thank god! But why was she in an ally?"

"she said she just lost" i replied

"poor thing, what are we gonna do with her?" lys asked

"well, i'm gonna go home, and she's gonna sleep here" i replied while standing up

"castiel! wait!" lys yelled while running to stop me from leaving

"shhh, don't wake her!" i snapped

"can't you stay too?" he asked

no, this is to get you together!

i smirked "nope, see you later lys!" i said while bolting out the door with demon

I stared back at his house.

Good luck, your gonna need it with that girl! 


	11. Chapter 10

********Missy*******

My head hurts so much!

"ugh, where am I?" i asked myself

i looked aound, i'm in someone's room, maybe castiel's?

"Castiel?" i asked

Maybe not, this room has lots of books and i can't see castiel reading!

"Hello?" i asked again

i looked at the clock beside the bed, 10am! Thank god its not a school day!

"hello?" i asked again

no one answered, might as well look around

i started walking down the stairs

"hello, castiel?" i asked

i heard someone talking from another room

"it's just like him to leave a girl with us!" one boy said

"so she can stay?" another boy asked

"fine, bu i'm going to work, so it's your job to look after her" the first boy said

i decided to show myself

"whe-where am i?" i asked while walking into there kitchen

the first thing i noticed when i walked in was LYSANDER! and he wasn't in victorian clothing, he was wearing normal pajama pants...and no shirt!

The man who i remember as leigh said "Good to see your awake, I'll be leaving now, so lysander will have to explain it to you"

And with that leigh walked out of the house

When i turned back to lysander he looked deep in thought

"ummm" i said while trying to think of what to say

that seemed to snap lysander out of his thoughts "y-you can sit down" he said while pulling out a chair

i sat down and said "thank you"

"would you like some pancakes?" lysander asked

"sure" i replied while staring at my hands

After lysander finished making us pancakes, and got us both milk, it was silent

"so, how did i get here?" i asked

"castiel brought you here" lysander replied

oh ya, i fell asleep while castiel was carrying me, i sighed "i'm sorry about this, i should've been more carefull and watched where i was walking"

lysander smiled at me "it's fine, at least those guys didn't hurt you" he said

"ya" i replied

more silence!

my eyes started hurting so i started blinking them alot

"are you ok?" lysander asked

"ya, it's just my eyes hurt" i replied

"maybe it's from your contacts" he replied

"probably, but if i take them out i wont be able to see" i said

lysander smiled "it will be fine, i wont let you walk into anything" he said

i sighed "ok" and i started taking the contacts out, and the world went blurry

"can you see?" lysander asked

"not one little bit" i replied

"ummm, do you have your glasses?" he asked

"they were in my bag, but i don't know where it is" i replied

i heard him stand up "it's by the door, i'll get it" he said

When he came over, he pushed my hair out of my face, and put my red glasses on my face

"better?" he asked with a smile

"much" i replied

"so, what do you wanna do?" he asked


	12. Chapter 11

********Lysander**********

"so, what do you wanna do?" i asked

"umm, how about we go see a movie or something?" she asked while staring at the ground

She looks so cute when she's nervous!

"sure" i replied

"ok, so what should we see?" she asked in a very quiet voice

"what do you wanna see?" i asked

"umm, maybe we should go see what's playing" she replied

how stupid am I?

"oh ya, just let go get clothes" i replied while dashing up the stairs

*********Missy**********

I should be happy, i'm alone with the boy of my dreams, and i'm going to a movie with him! So why do i feel like running out the door, and never turning back?

Maybe it's because we know nothing about each other, and it's really weird?

Lysander came down the stairs, wearing a Victorian era suit. That's when i remembered, i'm wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

lysander must have noticed too, cuz he when into another room and came out with a beautiful pink victorian dress, with pink victorian shoes.

"i hope this will do" he said with a smile

I smiled and nodded my head

After i changed, we started walking to the movie theater...in complete silence

"so, what's you favorite color?" i asked

"i like all color's, but i have a strange likeing or white and black. have about you?" he said

"I like white and pink." i replied

"Beautiful color's, light and pure. Like happines" he replied

I smiled "ya, i guess that why i like them. I've never really had happines, but those color's give me some" i replied

He frowned "What do you mean you never really had happines?" he asked

i sighed "umm well, when i was 6, my dad left me and my mom. Also, i've never had any friends, no one wanted to be my friend. Honestly, i'm surprized your even walking with me. If Amber saw, your life at school would be over"

He smiled "Who care's what Amber says?"

"Everyone, that's why I never had friends" i replied while staring at the ground

His eyes softened "I'm sorry, I never knew"

"don't say sorry, it's not your fault. Plus, i just need to look on the bright side, soon it will get better. It's already starting to get better" i replied

"How so?" he asked

"Ever since I got my braces off and started wearing contacts, people stopped calling me a loser." i replied

"Your not a loser, your just misunderstood" he said

I laughed "Ok, if you'd like to call it that. Also Dajan, castiel, ken, and nathaniel finally noticed me!"

He sighed "They noticed you before, everyone did"

"Ya, everyone noticed me, when they were picking on me. But do you wanna know the best thing that has happened?" i asked

"Sure. Is it that Castiel kissed you?" he asked while not looking in my eyes

I laughed "That's not really a good thing. Sure Castiel may look good, but i know he'd dump me within a week. So guess again" i said

Lysander looked at me "I'm honestly not sure. What is it?"

I smiled "if you can beat me to the theater, i'll tell you" i said while running


	13. Chapter 12

Do you know that feeling you get, when you win something? Or when you get a bunch of presents on christmas?

Well that's defenatly not what i'm feeling now!

Who knew lysander was a good runner? I didn't!

"awww, but i was so close!" i wined

He smiled "I won, so i guess you have to tell me, what the best thing that happened to you is"

I sighed "getting my first friend, my best friend" i said with a smile

"who?" he asked

"You" i said with a smile

**********Lysander************

She sighed "getting my first friend, my best friend" she said with a smile

"who?" i asked

Part of me doesn't want it to be me, because i don't wanna get stuck in the 'friend zone', but part of me does want it to be me

"you" she said with a smile

i smiled back at her "I would be honered to be you best friend" i said with a bow

she squealed and hugged me "ok, lets go pick out a movie, best friend!" she said with a smile

I think i'm in the friend zone!

We ended up watching 'the smurfs' and it was go really good movie!

We watched the movie, but we didn't really talk to each other.

Maybe she doesn't like me...maybe she never will!

As we were walking out of the movie theater, over walked...AMBER and her lackies

"we missed you at school !" Amber said, while her lackies laughed

Missy just stared at the ground, and didn't say anything

"Cat got your tounge? Or are you caught on your braceface?" Amber said while slapping missy

Before i could think of what i was doing, i raised my fist and...BAM! Amber was on the ground in a second

Missy looked scared or shocked, but it soon went away when she started laughing

Amber stood up "y-you, owww, NATHANIEL!" she screamed, and like always he came running

"oh my god! Amber, are you ok?" he asked while looking at her face

"DO I LOOK OK?" she yelled

Nathaniel looked over her face "Everything seem's fine, but...


	14. Chapter 13

Nathaniel looked over her face "Everything seem's fine, but i think your teeth might be broken" nathaniel said

I had to hold back from laughing! Broken teeth usally means...BRACES!

I have a few words for Amber... Karma's a bi*ch, and her name is Missy Daniels!

"Wh-WHAT!" Amber screamed

"your teeth might be broken" nathaniel said

Amber glared at me and lysander "this is all your fau-oww" she tried to say

nathaniel walked up to lysander "Why'd you punch her!" he sneered

"I was defending Missy" Lysander replied

"So? You didn't have to punch Amber!" nathaniel yelled

"I don't know if you've noticed, but your sister has hurt missy so much! So at her face, it's already bruseing!" lysander said calmly

"this isn't over!" nathaniel said while turning back to Amber, and taking her outside

"That...Was...AMAZING!" i said

I can't beleive lysander did that! Does he know how long i've dreamed of doing that? This is by far the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Probably the best week of my life!

He frowned "I shouldn't of hit her that hard, i'll probably get in trouble"

I didn't think of that

"Don't worry! I'll take the blame!" i said

"no! Don't do that, i'm the one who hit her!" he said

"you only hit her, because you were defending me!" i replied

He smiled "that's what we'll tell her parents, well thts if they even care" he said

I smiled "yep"

As we walked out of the theater, i realized it's saturday. I was suposed to be home before 6, on FRIDAY!

My mom will be so worried!

Lysander must've seen the worry in my face "What's wrong? You looked troubled" he asked

"My mom, i was suposed to be home at 6, yesturday" i replied

"Why don't you call her?" he asked

Not this again! Why does everyone think, everyone should have a phone?

"We don't have a phone" i replied

"Here, you can use mine" he said while handing me a sliver cell phone

"ummm, i mean we don't have a phone at my house" i replied while handing the cell phone back

He look confused "You don't have a house phone?" he asked

"ya. You see, when my dad left, he took everything! Our money, all our furnture, our dog, our computer, and our phone" i replied

"Oh, i didn't know" he said with a frown

I laughed "don't worry about it. He was terrible anyway! You gotta look on the bight side, and try to cover the dark side" i said with a smile

************Lysander*************

She laughed "don't worry about it. He was terrible anyway! You gotta look on the bight side, and try to cover the dark side" she said with a

That sounds like a pome! I think we're soul mates! But i wouldn't dare tell her!

"i guess your right" i said with a smile

"no, i know i'm right! But what are we gonna do?" she asked

"how about we go to your house?" i sujested

"ya" she said with a smile


	15. Chapter 14

When we got to my house, lysander knocked on the door

"He-OH MY GOD! MISSY I WAS SO WORRIED" my mom said while hugging me

"Mom, let go" I said while pushing her off me

She put her hands on her hips "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"I umm, i was" i said while trying to think of what to tell her

"My friend castiel saved her from getting hurt from thugs, and he didn't know where to bring her, so he brought her to my house. She stayed the night, then we came here" Lysander said

My mom hugged me again "Oh god, i'm so glad your ok! Thank you SO much" She said the last part to lysander

"It was nothing, castiel deserves most of the thanks" Lysander said

"I'm Alison" My mom said while holding her hand ou to lysander

"It's a pleaser to meet you, i'm Lysander" Lysander said while kissing her hand

My mom smiled "finally! I get to meet one of missy's friends! You know, your the first one i've ever met" She said with a smile

"MOM!" i yelled

Lysander laughed

"Come in, Come in!" my mom say while pulling me and lysander in the house 


	16. Chapter 15

OH MY GOD, i'm so embarrassed, my mom wont stop talking to Lysander! Whats worst is she's talking about periods!

"So, i'm on mine right now, and i'm having a really hard time with it! I really don't know how to cope" she ranted

Does she not notice that Lysander looks alittle scared! Well at least she isn't pulling out my baby pictures...i spoke to soon.

"So this is when i was potty training Missy. One time i wasn't watching her and she stuff her head right in the"

"MOM!" i yelled

"Yes sweat heart?" she asked

"Well, lysander has got to go home and help his brother out, with...stuff" i said

"Oh, well i hope he can come over soon!" she said with a smile

"Ya sure, lets go lysander!" i said while grabbing his arm and leading him out of the house

lysander sighed "Your mom is..."

"I'm so sorry that you had to sit through...that." i said

"It's ok, i guess it could've been worst" he said

"How could it have been worst?" i asked

"Missy, trust me, everything can always be worst" he said

"I'm still so sorry! Why don't even know why she started talking about that with you!" i said

"It's alright, i guess i will be seeing you at school missy" he said while kissing my hand

Boy do i wish i could tell him how i feel! 


	17. Chapter 16

First period is already over and i haven't seen lysander at all! Maybe my mom really scared him away!

"Hey missy" castiel said while walking up to me

"Hey, thanks again for saving me" i said

He laughed "if i didn't save you i'd never hear the end of it from lys"

"W-why?" i asked

"cuz he's a goody good" he said without looking me in the eye

There's something he's not telling me

"Where is he anyway?" i asked

"Donno, haven't seen him since i brought you to his house" castiel said

"oh" i mummbled

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" castiel asks

"Umm, i have math right now" i replied

"Aww, are you afraid of getting in trouble?" he asked with a smirk

"ummm, ya" i replied

"just come on!" he said while grabbing my hand

The roof, it's beautiful.

"Do you always come here?" i asked

"Most times, cuz Prez always catchs me in the courtyard" he replied

"Why me?" i asked

"What?" he asked

"Why'd you bring me up here? I'm the school loser" i said

He sighed "missy, look i'm sorry! I never should've called you ugly, cuz well, your not"

"Castiel..."

His head kept getting closer, and closer to mine, till he stopping right in front of my face.

"You didn't hear this from me, but lysander is, and has been for a long time, in love with you"

As quickly as he said it, he disaperded off the roof.

What is it about Castiel that keeps drawling me to him? I like lysander! But i've always had a soft spot for Castiel Gray! 


	18. Chapter 17

Castiel's P.O.V

What in the heck is wrong with me? Lys likes her!

"I'm a flipping idiot!" I screamed while punching a nearby locker

I heard a little scream

"who's there?" i yelled

No answer

"I SAID WHO'S THERE!" i yelled again

A short blonde haired girl came out from around the corner

"I-i'm sorry, i didn't mean to scream" She said with her head down

I don't know what it is, but part of me feels the need to protect this small girl

"I'm castiel, you?" i asked

"k-Kayden" She mummbled

"cool" i replied stupidly

"I ummm" she said

"CASTIEL!" i heard missy yell while running down the stairs

"What?" i asked

"I don't really know, i just need help understanding this" missy said while walking into the open

"How about another time?" i asked while glancing at kayden who's still standing here

"Ok, but...Who's this?" Missy asked while glancing at Kayden

"Kayden" i replied

Kayden smiled and said "Nice to meet you"

"Hi i'm missy" missy said with a nod

"Well, i better get going" kayden said with a wave

When Kayden was out of an earshot missy turned to me with a chessey smile

"What?" i asked

"Don't what me! Castiel is in love!" she said

"am not" i snapped

"i saw the way you looked at her!" she said

"And how was that?" i asked

"Like she was the most beautiful thing you've ever saw! And you're hoping she'll finally be the girl to change you." she said

"Your wrong!" i snapped

"No i'm not" she replied

"How would you know?" i asked while turning to walk away

She sighed "Cuz i used to look at you that way"

Oh god, lys is gonna kill me


	19. Chapter 18

Castiel's P.O.V

Missy, god is she just messing with my head or does she like me?

WHY ARE GIRLS SO COMPLICATED?

I thought while walking into school th next day

~ ~ ~ BAM ~ ~ ~

Why do people always run into me?

"Ssorry" I heard the small voice of Kayden

"It's ok" i said while reaching out a hand

"Thanks" She said while grabbing it

"So, why did you change schools so late in the year?" I asked her

She laughed "It's only two months into school, and well i moved here so i can't really go to my old school"

I'm an idiot

"Oh" Was all i could say

"Well i ummm" She said

"Do you wanna see something cool?" I asked her

"I would, but what about class?" She asked

She's a goody good, how fun would it be to turn her bad

"Is the little new girl afraid of getting in trouble?" I asked with a smirk

"No! I just" She trailed off

"Come on, i'll take the blame" I said

She stared at me with her beautiful blue eyes

"I don't know" She mummbled

"Well if you're ever up for some fun i'm in the courtyard" I said while turning around and walking away

What is wrong with me? I never talk to new kids, and i deffinatly don't beg them to cut class with me

I must be losing my mind 


End file.
